Alice's Advice
by BeautifulAlice
Summary: A person from our universe drops into the Hogwart's Girl's dormitory to give Hermione some much needed advice.


"**Alice's Advice"**

Author: _Beautiful Alice_

Summary: This is NOT a crossover with Lord of the Rings. A girl from our world is thrust into the Harry Potter realm long enough to give one of the characters some advice.

Notes: This is, however, the setting stones for an alternate reality HP fanfic, despite it being only one chapter. This is merely wishful thinking from the author's POV. None of these events have actually ever happened, except within the author's own mind.

***Insert Magical Wand Here***

"How did you get here?" Hermione Granger, the famous girl from the Harry Potter series, asked me as I was standing there in what appeared to be the girl's dorm-room. I said the first thing that popped into my astonished head:

"Magic."

Hermione rolled her eyes, and I abruptly realized that she was the only one in there. She looked to be around thirteen or fourteen.

"So…who are you?" She asked me, and I stared at her, before sighing.

"I guess for this purpose, you can call me…Alice." I said with a wicked grin. She sighed.

"Seriously? The Alice from the Alice in Wonderland stories? You don't look a thing like her!" She protested.

"And how do you know?" I said in return. "But no, you're right, I'm not the real Alice. However, it'll suit for now. Hermione, you can't get involved with the wrong guy."

Her eyes widened.

"What the hell are you talking about?" She spluttered, and I sighed.

"Look, all the fans of Harry Potter know that you're falling for the wrong guy. You're not supposed to be with Ronald Weasley," I said impatiently, tapping my foot. It was the thing I'd always wanted to say to her when I'd read the books to begin with. (Well, at least around book three and upwards, anyway.)

"Really? And who am I supposed to be with?" She asked, her eyes narrowed. I rolled my eyes this time.

"Seriously? You can't tell me that you don't already know! You've been saving his ass for the past three or four years now, you've had a crush on him ever since you first saw him, and you've got to admit he's _way_ more attractive than Ron." I said exasperated. "Get your head in the game, Hermione! You're a kick-ass character, who could easily be Eoywen if you wanted to be, instead of someone like…well, no offense to the character-instead of…say…" I thought quickly. "Rosie Cotton, who was the girl waiting for her hero to return."

"I know who Rosie Cotton is," Hermione said annoyed, and then frowned. "You're saying that I ought to set my sights not on Ron, but on…" She paused and then her eyes widened. "Harry? You think I ought to date Harry?"

"Not _just_ date. All the fans agree, thinking that Harry wasn't interested in Ginny Weasley until around, say, fifth year. And Ron always mocks you, makes fun of you, and puts you down. Seriously, you could be a lot smarter than you are, if you didn't stick next to Ron Weasley a lot." I said knowingly.

"He IS rather spiteful and mean sometimes," She admitted, chewing her nails.

"Look into secret love potions, talk to Harry about it, and work out your own theories." I offered insistently. "Everyone's rooting for you and Harry!"

"What about you? Are you going to be able to get back to your own place?" Hermione asked me, concerned.

"Oh, I'll go after a bit more words of advice. Like for example," And I proceeded to fill her in on the entire series works, telling her about Horcruxes, Voldemort's plans, and so forth so that Harry might beat them early.

"Will you ever come back and visit?" She asked me hopefully.

"Using one of Dumbledork's favorite phrases-I think we all know the answer to that," I said with a sigh, and she smiled, though a bit sadly.

"Right. Well, it was nice meeting you Alice." She said, looking suddenly awkward and uncomfortable.

"Oh! Hey, can I borrow something of yours? I'll try my hardest to return it to you, but I'd really like the chance to look at it for myself." I said seriously, and she blinked.

"Sure?" She half-answered, half-asked in confusion.

"I need to borrow 'Hogwarts, a History' if you don't mind." I said with a grin. It would make for some awesome fanfiction ideas, I mused to myself, and I could even write the book as a fanfic.

"Oh…right. I suppose I could get a replacement for it," She said, chewing her bottom lip. "Well, here." She thrust it towards me after getting it from her bedside table. The dorm room looked really rather nice, I mused. Curtain's on the windows that were a velvety red color, four-poster beds that were also red with gold sheets underneath and lots of pillows, and the floor was made of stone that looked spotless. There was even a fireplace, with clothes next to it to be warmed and dried for later use. I could see some bra's hanging from the railings in front of the fireplace.

"Thanks, Hermione. I swear I'll try to return this to you," I said seriously.

"I'll hold you to it. Hopefully Ron and Harry would be able to see you. I may not date Ron, but he IS still a nice guy…sort of…right?" Hermione asked anxiously. I bit my lip, and said carefully,

"You'll have to figure that out for yourself and see where his heart truly lies, Hermione. Perhaps he can be persuaded from the manipulative paths of others." I said, staring at her.

She surprised me by hugging me.

"If this works…_thank _you." She whispered into my ear.

"Sure," I said, stunned by the hug.

And it was then that I vanished.

Hermione stared at the now empty dorm room feeling a sense of emotions that was hard to distinguish which was which. She slowly started to smile as she began to realize just what had happened. A person had appeared and had given them the means to defeat Voldemort, get rid of Ron, and even gave her a shot at figuring out her own happiness. Alice was truly awesome, she mused to herself as she went to the library to start looking up information on all that she'd been told. She'd have to tell Harry about Alice someday.

The End

Disclaimers: I do not own Harry Potter, Alice in Wonderland, or The Lord of the Rings or any of the characters that are involved. The name 'Alice' is actually a play on my penname.


End file.
